


it's too cold for this

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: It's way too cold outside and Dan misses Phil.





	it's too cold for this

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by what I wish had happened to me when I got back from class the other day when it was like -3000 degrees outside and crazy icy

“Toothpaste. Bloody toothpaste,” Dan muttered to himself irritably. He was trudging through a blanket of brownish snow, somewhat packed down by crowds of people throughout the day. It was still snowing heavily and no one could keep up with the rate of snowfall enough to clear the pavement. Ordinarily, Dan would _never_ leave the flat in conditions like this. It was too bloody cold, too bloody snowy, and he couldn’t bloody _see_. 

But he desperately needed toothpaste. The toothpaste in the flat was almost entirely empty, even with Dan’s attempts to squeeze even a tiny bit out from the corners of the tube. The weather was supposed to be even colder in the coming days, so Dan had to get it _now_. 

If Phil had been home, he might have tried to tell Dan to just order it on Amazon. Really, he probably should have done that, but Dan couldn’t bring himself to be quite so reclusive that he would buy something as ridiculous as a single tube of toothpaste from Amazon. So he’d bundled himself up in his warmest coat, scarf, hat, and boots, and trudged out the door.

What usually would have been a 5-minute walk turned into 15 because Dan was being so careful. There were random patches of ice mixed in with the difficult piles of partially-trodden snow and Dan really didn’t want to fall. That would really be the cherry on top of the day.

Okay, maybe _part_ of this frozen escapade wasn’t entirely about the lack of toothpaste. It may, possibly, potentially be about the lack of Phil. He’d been up north with his family for three days already and Dan didn’t expect him back for another two, but he was getting stir crazy. At least this adventure would distract him from his loneliness for a time.

Except it didn’t. Dan had quickly picked up the toothpaste (and some chocolate to sulk in back home), braced himself, and slogged back out into the terrible weather, immediately thinking of home.

_I’m gonna dive under a pile of blankets with hot chocolate and chocolate bars and Phil-_ Dan’s frown deepened. _No Phil. Phil’s in the north._ He scoffed, rolling his eyes at himself. _Of bloody_ course _all I want is Phil and he won’t be home to cuddle after this. I’m such an idiot. Bloody toothpaste._ He angrily kicked into a pile of snow as he walked through it, then picked up the pace. 

A few minutes later, he was fumbling with his keys to open the door in the cold, then stepping through and shoving the door shut behind him in relief. He quickly toed off his boots (taking a moment of silence for the new grit and water stains on the black fabric), removed his coat, and shook the snow off his hat and scarf.

He reached up to feel his hair and found the ends covered in snow. He sighed. 

“New plan: bath,” he said to himself, shuffling farther into the flat.

“Dan?” came a voice from another room, followed by the thumping of footsteps.

Dan jumped in surprise. “Phil?” he called. “Is that you?” He sped towards the voice.

As he rounded the corner, he smacked directly into a warm, firm form and would have toppled over backwards had two strong arms not steadied him. He leaned back to see Phil’s adorable smile.

“Whoa, there,” Phil teased. 

“Phil!” Dan grinned, throwing his arms around his neck. “I thought you would be with your family still?” he asked into Phil’s neck.

“Oh, bear,” Phil whispered. “I _am_ with family still.”

Dan groaned. “That was so cheesy, oh my god,” he playfully feigned irritation.

Phil began to pull away. “Oh, well if _that’s_ how you feel, I can just go-”

“Don’t you dare move, Philip,” Dan warned, tightening his grip.

Laughing, Phil wrapped his arms back around Dan. “But if I don’t move, how are we supposed to get our hot chocolate and bath?”

Dan’s gaze snapped up to meet Phil’s. 

“Hot chocolate and a bath? Together?” he asked excitedly. 

Phil nodded, rubbing his nose against Dan’s. “Unless you don’t want me to move, of cou-“

Dan interrupted him with a quick kiss. “I’m sure we can find a way to move for that,” he replied with a wink. “I’ll make the hot chocolate if you start the bath.”

Phil smiled that cute smile he always had when waiting for Dan’s reaction. “What if I told you both of those things were already done?”

Grinning, Dan pulled him in for another kiss. “I love you.” He kissed Phil one more time (okay _maybe_ for another few minutes, but who was counting?) and leaned back, taking one of Phil’s hands in his. “Lead the way,” he whispered. 

Soon enough, Dan forgot all about the gross weather and his previous lonely days, instead remembering the comfort and happiness of being with Phil. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
